


Ulvene

by kaffeyn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeyn/pseuds/kaffeyn
Summary: Iceland found an old book belong to Norway and Norway started telling him the story of the past.





	Ulvene

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first time I actually writes about DenNor in English xD but the main focus is about sister-brother bond between Ice and Nor~
> 
> This work is actually a gift for a friend, enjoy
> 
> Hetalia isn't mine

Iceland brought something to the living room. He just done his cleaning chores and it seems he found something while cleaning things. It was a book, the book seemed so old though it is well preserved. He was just curious what book is that since it was written in old Norse.

“Nore.” Iceland calling his big sister and sat beside her.

“What is it, lillebror?” Norway asked. The female personification then put down her coffee cup and staring at her little brother.

“Do you know what is this?” He asked. He gave her the book. Then Norway looking at it before curling up a small smile.

“I thought it was gone.” She replied. Iceland only stare at her in confusion.

“What is this, Nore?” The Icelandic boy asked again.

“My old diary.” The Norwegian girl replied. Iceland nod after that.

“So…” Iceland paused.

“Want me to tell something from that? There is one event I can still remember perfectly.” Norway smiled.

“What is it?” Iceland is curious now.

“When we were attacked by wolves. You may want to sit down, Is. This is going to be a long story.”

.

.

.

It was a usual cold day in October. The village seemed just as peaceful as usual. Little Iceland is playing with his big sister in the field near the village. Norway smiled at the sight of her little brother, she loved him so much after all.

“Storesøster, come here!” The Icelander chirped happily. The Norwegian girl then walking closer to her little brother.

“What is it, lillebror?” She asked. Then the Icelandic boy pointing at a direction.

“A purple heather, and it’s still alive. Isn’t it your favorite, storesøster?” He asked. A smile can be seen on his cute face.

“Ah yeah. Better don’t pick that up, lillebror. Let it alive.” The Norwegian girl smiled before ruffling her little brother’s hair.

“Sure.” The Icelandic boy nodding his head slowly. They play together after that while giggling and laughing since no one really looking at them.

But suddenly a horse come toward them. The Norwegian then dragging her little brother closer in case there is something happen.

“Nor!” A Danish man approached in panic. The Norwegian girl then walk closer to him.

“What happen, Dan? Calm down.” She asked.

“The village is under attack. Please go somewhere else until it’s save. Take the horse.” He said before he got down from his horse and giving it to the girl.

“What? Oh my, Is come on let’s go.” She said. She then put her little brother on the horse before she jumped behind him.

“Nor, wait. Take this, just in case.” The Dane give the Norwegian a knife. Norway then took it and keep it.

“Takk, why don’t you bring me my sword instead?” She asked. The Dane just giving her a smile.

“I’m in panic, Nor. I believe you can take care of yourself too. Alright then, I need to go and help the other.” He said before he run back to the village. The Norwegian only nodding in silence.

“What happened, storesøster?” Iceland asked. The Norwegian giving him a smile.

“Nothing. We need to go before it’s late, let’s go.” She said. The Icelander just nodding his head.

.

.

.

The night had fall. Norway have no idea where she need to go, it’s already hours they wander at the forest without even know where to go. At least no one would find them in the forest. The Dane seemed providing them with some supplies too, Norway thinks that they will be alright until tomorrow.

Feeling exhausted, Norway stop the horse. She then got down from the horse before putting her little brother to the ground with her.

“We’re going to rest here.” She said.

“Alright, storesøster.” Iceland nodded. The Norwegian then sit down and followed by her little brother.

“So, storesøster… What happened?” He asked. He can hear his sister letting out a sigh after that.

“Nothing to worry about. You know, just an attack. Danmark is there so you don’t have to worry.” She smiled.

“Alright then. I believe in you.” The Icelander smiled and leaning to his sister.

“Are you hungry? Dan gave us something to eat, I’ll take it if you want.” She offered. Her little brother nodded, Norway then get up to take the food she left on the horse.

But she stopped after hearing some sound. She wasn’t really sure what voice it is but she feels something bad is going to happened. She grabbed her knife after that.

“Lillebror, come here slowly.” She said. Her little brother nodded and walk to his sister.

Norway grabbed his brother and put him on the horse. Iceland looking at her sister in confusion. But then he stopped getting confused after he saw something. It’s a pack of wolf.

“Sis, ulvene.” Iceland muttered.

“Yes. Is, run with the horse. I’ll take care of it. They’ll chase us if we run together.” Norway looking at her little brother for a while.

“But—”

“Now, is!” Norway said. Iceland just do what his sister asked. He knows his sister is strong enough to handle it. He run away after that.

Norway trying to block the path so the wolves won’t follow her little brother. Her only weapon is a knife, she didn’t know if she can survive only with it. But she is a nation anyway, she can’t die but she can hurt. As long as Iceland is safe she thinks it’s okay to get hurt.

Norway blocking the wolves attack. She can swear that it’s hard with only a knife, she need a sword or an axe to do so easily. But she had no choice. She has to protect her little brother no matter what it cost.

When she tries to dodge an attack, her knife slipped away from her hand. She muttered some curses and try to get her knife back. But it’s too late, suddenly a wolf attacked her and pinned her to the ground. She let out a gasp. She is ready to get bitten anyway, she can’t do anything else.

.

.

.

Denmark is worried about both Norway and Iceland. After his fight ended, Denmark rushed to find both of them.

He is both lucky and not lucky now. He is lucky because he found Norway, but not lucky because he found her fighting wolves. Denmark rushed to help, especially now his girl got pushed to the edge.

Norway closed her eyes, ready to face whatever will happen. But the bite didn’t come at all. Instead, she can hear Denmark’s voice. Denmark chased away the wolves, stabbing one of them with his sword. The wolves went away after that.

“Nor, are you okay?” He asked as he helped her to get up.

“Only some bruises, I’m okay.” She nodded in respond.

“Where is Island?” He asked. But suddenly the sound of horse’s footstep could be heard.

“Storesøster!” Iceland yelled and jumped from the horse. He walked to his sister, his sister then hugged him.

“I’m okay.” Norway said.

“Is, can you walk? It seems your big sister need the horse.” Denmark asked. Iceland nodded after that.

Denmark then pick Norway up to the horse. They need to treat her injuries soon.

“Let’s go home.” Denmark said with a smile and taking Iceland’s hand. They walked home as fast as they can so they can treat Norway.

.

.

.

“So… I don’t really remember it. But you’re brave, Nore.” Iceland looking at his big sister before he smiles.

“You already know I will do anything to protect you.” The Norwegian smirked. Iceland letting out a sigh after that.

“Whoa whoa what are you guys doing here?” A certain Dane walked in to the room. He grinned.

“Story telling.” Norway answered with a flat tone voice.

“What kind of story? I don’t know Icey still like listening to fairy tales.” Denmark joked.

“Shut up Dan. It’s about when me and Nore got attacked by the wolves, not a fairy tale.” Iceland sighed.

“Oh that! I remember. Nor is so so brave! I fall more for her after that.” The Dane chuckled.

“Shut up Dan, you’re annoying.” Norway staring at him.

“Oh, the lovey dovey couple.” Iceland rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, the pastry is ready. Let’s eat.” The Dane cheered and Norway nodded.

“Alright, I want one.” Iceland said before going to the kitchen.

They spent the rest of their evening talking about things while eating some Danish pastry after that.

 

_The End_

**_Note_ **

**_Storesøster:_ ** _Big Sister_

**_Lillebror:_ ** _Little Brother_

**_Ulvene:_ ** _The wolves_

**_Takk:_ ** _Thanks_

_All in Norwegian~_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to you, Rafa!


End file.
